Bertie, der Bus
Bertie, der Bus (Thomas and Bertie/''Thomas and Bertie's Great Race'') ist die vierzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Eines Tages trifft Thomas eines Bus namens Bertie. Die beiden geraten in eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, in der sie darüber streiten, wer schneller war. Um dies zu beweisen, wollen die beiden ein Rennen veranstaltet. Ihre Fahrer sind einverstanden und das Rennen beginnt. Bertie liegt in Führung da Thomas langsam fährt, aber am Bahnübergang holt Thomas ihn ein, aber am Bahnhof ist Bertie schon da, während Thomas dann müde angekrochen kommt. Thomas will aufgeben, aber nachdem er getrunken hatten, ging es ihm besser und er nimmt wieder die Fahrt auf, überholt Bertie um kommt vor ihm in Ffarquhar an. Die beiden sind nun gute Freunde. Charaktere * Thomas * Bertie * Annie und Clarabel * Mrs. Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Der Geschichtenerzähler (Nebenrolle) * Terence (Erwähnt) * Sir Topham Hatt (Erwähnt) Orte * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Dryaw * River Els * Die Windmühle * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Die Bushaltestelle * Gleis unter Straße Brücke und Signalbox * Lower Arlesburgh Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte Thomas and Bertie aus dem Railway Series-Buch Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Archivmaterial aus Thomas und Gordon und Thomas und der Schaffner wird benutzt. * Eine Referenz zu Terence, der Traktor wird gemacht. * Die Szene, in der Thomas die Windmühle passiert, ist aus dem Opening. Fehler * Am Anfang der Episode ist etwas von Thomas' Dampfkessel abgebrochen. * Kurz bevor Thomas und Bertie ihr Rennen beginnen, ist in der unteren linken Ecke der Schatten der Kamera zu sehen. * Thomas hat Percys müde Gesichtsmaske, wenn er in Elsbridge einfährt. * Es wird gesagt, "...danach trennten sich Gleise und Straße..." aber die Straße ist noch direkt neben Thomas. * Das Flugzeug, dass in Dryaw abheben will, hört auf, sich zu bewegen, kurz bevor die Kamera vorbei ist. * In einer von Berties Nahaufnahmen fehlt im sein Fahrer. * In dem Schuss von Thomas, wie er durch Lower Arlesburgh fährt, ist das Ende vom Set sichtbar. Außerdem dürfte Thomas gar nicht erst hier sein, da es auf Tobys Nebenstrecke liegt. * Wenn Thomas in den Tunnel fährt, ist in der oberen linken Ecke Studio-Equipment zu sehen. * Annie und Clarabel wechseln während des Rennes ständig die Positionen. * In manchen Nahaufnahmen von Thomas ist die Befestigung der Kamera an seiner Kupplung sichtbar. * Da Stock Footage benutzt wird, fehlen Annie und Clarabel manchmal hinter Thomas. * Wenn Thomas in Elsbridge hält, passiert er den Bahnsteig, aber wenn er Wasser nachfüllt, ist er ein ganezn Stückchen weiter hinten. * Wenn sich die Leute um Thomas und Bertie versammeln, stehen jede Menge Leute vor Bertue, die in der nächsten Szene aber alle weg sind. * In der letzten Szene ist Studio-Equipment in der oberen linken Ecke zu sehen. Waren * Holzeisenbahn - Thomas and Bertie Story-Pack, Lets Have a Race-Set und 65th Anniversary Thomas and Bertie Story-Pack * Motor Road and Rail - The Big Race-Set und Thomas and Bertie-Set (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Hornby - Thomas and Bertie-Set (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Take Along - Let's Have a Race-Set (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Tomica * Mega Bloks - Thomas and Bertie Small-Set * Bücher - The Great Race und Thomas' Big Race Sound Book * Buzz-Bücher - Thomas and Bertie * Board-Bücher - Thomas and Bertie und Thomas and the Great Race * Magazin-Geschichten - Thomas and Bertie! und Thomas and Bertie * Ladybird-Bücher - Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Down the Mine * My First Thomas Books - Thomas and Bertie * My Thomas Story Library - Bertie (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures - Thomas and Bertie's Race In anderen Sprachen Episode Datei: Thomas und seine Freunde - S01E14 - Bertie der Bus|Deutsch Datei:14 Thomas and Bertie|Britisch Datei: Thomas & Bertie's Great Race - US (Restored) Ringo Starr|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei: Thomas & Bertie's Great Race (GC)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Thomas and Bertie es:La Gran Carrera de Thomas y Bertie he:תומס וברטי ja:トーマスとバーティーのきょうそう pl:Tomek i Bercia ru:Томас и Бэрти Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1